Elena and Katherine
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce is based on their love for Stefan Salvatore and their uncanny resemblance to each other. Early History Elena was adopted by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Her biological mother was Isobel Flemming who was a descendant of Katherine. It is unknown how, but Elena looked exactly like Katherine and drew in the attention of one of Katherine's one flames, Stefan Salvatore. Season One Elena was saved by after her parents car crashed near Wickery Bridge. Stefan was shocked by how much she looked like Katherine Pierce, a vampire he knew in 1864, and remained in Mystic Falls to find out more about her, followed by his brother Damon Salvatore. Stefan started dating Elena, but she started to grow suspicious of him and demanded the truth. Stefan told her he was a vampire, and explained that he knew Katherine in 1864. She was a vampire, he fell in love with her, and she turned him and Damon. Damon revealed why he had returned: Katherine was alive in a tomb under the ruins of Fell's Church, and he planned to get her back, but was subdued by Bonnie Bennett's ancestor Emily Bennett. Stefan decided to leave town and Elena was heartbroken, but after confessing her love for him, she found a photo of Katherine's in Stefan's room. Shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, Elena left. When she came back, she forced Stefan to explain everything to her and was surprised to find out she was adopted. Elena was attacked by a vampire named Noah who also knew Katherine and told the Salvatores that Emily's grimoire could help release Katherine before Stefan killed him. Elena decided to help Stefan retrieve the book before Damon and was very close, but Damon threatened her life in order to trade for it with Stefan. Elena convinced Damon to trust her and had Bonnie and her grandmother Sheila Bennett open the tomb. Damon searched, but couldn't find Katherine. Elena gave him a comforting hug and he later found out the Katherine had never been in the tomb and she didn't care about him. Isobel Saltzman returned to Mystic Falls with a mission. To get the device for Katherine. She had Elena get it from Damon, knowing that Damon was in love with Elena. During the Founder's Day Parade, the tomb vampires organized an attack on the Founding Families. Katherine's plan to destroy the vampires was a success thanks to John Gilbert and she herself returned to the town and posed as Elena when she came across Damon and . She fooled John long enough to cut his ring off, just as Elena entered the house. Season Two Elena found John bleeding in the kitchen, unaware that it was Katherine who did it. John warned Elena that someone was in the house and Katherine ran all over the house, freaking Elena out. While at Duke University, Elena found out that Katherine's real birth name was Katerina Petrova, later to be changed into Katherine Pierce when she came to the United States. Also Damon gave Elena a book which as he stated may contain more information about Katherine. Elena went to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Stefan but came face-to-face with Katherine for the first time. Elena asked her how they looked alike, but Katherine said she was asking the wrong questions. Katherine examined Elena just as Stefan arrived and she disappeared. Gallery Novels In the novels they look a lot alike like in the tv series. however when stefan/damon first met katherine von swarzchild in italy, she was completely different than katherine in the Tv series who was cold calculating and manipulative not sweet charming or generally a kind person. however like in the Tv series when elena met katherine in the books she was a satistic monster a lot like katherine in the tv series. and they are still alike because of their love for stefan/damon salvatore.although in the tv series katherine never loved damon in the books she did. Category:Relationships